


На лету

by fandomStarbucks2019, kasmunaut



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU Winter Soldier, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Romance, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: вот этот стрип





	На лету

**Author's Note:**

> АУ ЗС, фиксит ЭГ, авторская логика, написано по внутрикомандной заявке, состоявшей из картинки (см. выше).

Стив Роджерс никогда не считал, что мир вращается вокруг него. Центром его мира всегда был другой человек. Земля, вращаясь вокруг своей оси, прочно держала Стива – и когда он был легким, как пушинка, и когда он стал увесистым аргументом в пользу мира во всем мире. Однажды эта ось раскрошилась на его глазах, ее обломки полетели в пропасть, и Земля дрогнула. Дальше Стив уже не понимал, на чем держится мир и почему планета еще не слетела с орбиты. Поэтому даже нельзя сказать, что он твердой рукой направил «Валькирию» в океан: по крайней мере, ему самому казалось, что это просто Земля в своем хаотичном теперь движении кинулась ему навстречу и приняла в ледяные объятия.

Когда Стив проснулся в двадцать первом веке, его изрядно болтало. Ведь миру по-прежнему было не на чем держаться. Но через несколько лет асфальт Вашингтона под его подошвами дрогнул, как при первом толчке землетрясения. Земля вновь встретилась со своей осью. Или это Стив был потрясен мыслью, что центр вращения всё это время был рядом, а он об этом даже не подозревал.

После этого мир не раз еще трясло, по понятным причинам. Стиву даже показалось, что он стал немного привыкать к этой зыбкости бытия. Горе иной раз так подступало к горлу, что ему хотелось сказать – да провались всё пропадом, и самому полететь в разверзшуюся пропасть. Даже после окончательной победы над Таносом мир не сразу обрел четкость. Очередное возвращение Баки казалось немного нереальным. Стив ощущал, что ему надо сделать что-то ещё, чтобы поправить всё до конца. Вернуть прежний мир и прежнего себя. Возможно, это был первый акт чего-то, похожего на эгоизм, за всю его жизнь. Он вызвался вернуть камни в одиночку. И по мере того, как каждый из них оказывался в положенной ему точке, в голове тоже что-то становилось на место.

Но, когда миссия была вроде бы выполнена, в конструкции вселенной еще не хватало какого-то очень важного винтика. Перед глазами всё вставало тогдашнее лицо Баки, впервые оказавшееся без маски. Незащищенное, растерянное… Какое-то мягкое. Оно настолько не вязалось с подтянутой фигурой Зимнего Солдата, машины для убийства. И падения-полеты на мосту. Прямо под колеса. Стремительный проезд по мостовой, высекающий искры не только из асфальта, но и из сердца Стива. Так хотелось прямо в тот момент прекратить эту муку для Баки. Больше ни одной секунды ни в кресле, ни в криокамере. Если он вмешается в этой точке в ход вещей, для его собственного Баки, уже живущего в 2023-м, это ничего не изменит. Но хоть какую-то вселенную Стив сделает справедливее. Всё встанет на место, и он сам тогда сможет уверенно занять своё.

***

Когда один раз уже пробовал, повторить фокус не составляет труда. Надо только подкараулить очередного Стива и отправить его, потрясенного, в неизвестном направлении на поиски живого Баки, пообещав сделать всё правильно и связаться по мобильнику, когда мир будет спасен.

Дальше уже всё проходили. Вмазать Золе, поиграть в кошки-мышки со скользким Ситуэллом и поехать навстречу Баки. А потом просто не прозевать тот момент, который столько раз прокручивал в голове. Вовремя тормознуть, выскочить и подхватить Баки в нужном месте. Дальше они разберутся. Если Баки и забыл его имя, он должен помнить его запах, а запах включает память...

Бинго. Конечно же, Баки, как щит, сам прилетел ему в руки. Надежно держа его в объятиях, Стив набрал в легкие побольше воздуха… И тут черные с золотыми прожилками пальцы щелкнули его по носу.

Время замерло.

Где-то ехал Рамлоу на черной машине, блестели широко раскрытые глаза Наташи…

– Ты слишком громко думаешь, сопляк, как всегда. Когда ты не вернулся вовремя, я понял, где тебя искать. Вообще идиотская была идейка, но знаешь, мне тоже много лет хотелось, чтобы уже на этом мосту мы стояли плечом к плечу…

Даже если вам предстоит в очередной раз спасти мир, всегда есть одно мгновение для поцелуя. К тому же это самый быстрый способ без слов объяснить друзьям, что он – на твоей стороне.

***

Хеликэрриеры падали, взрываясь прощальным салютом Пирсу, а ровно в это же время далеко-далеко, в другом городе, на набережной возле Бруклинского моста, сидели двое – один в бейсболке, другой со странной серебристой рукой – и болтали ногами над водами Гудзона. Зимнего Солдата, к удивлению этого Стива, не пришлось долго искать. И объяснять уже ничего не пришлось, всё уже кое-кто объяснил до него.

На самом деле, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Ведь Баки Барнс всегда прекрасно ладил с самим собой.


End file.
